


Under My Skin

by roxymissrose



Series: (You) Under My Skin [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxymissrose/pseuds/roxymissrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stamp for (You) Under my Skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Border art created for spn-j2 big bang 2014 by [yanyann](http://yanyann.livejournal.com/)

Jensen let himself into the "cottage", which was almost a sacrilegious thing to call a place that was three times the size of any place Jensen had ever lived in. He reveled in the light that streamed in through every window, just drinking in the way all the rooms were so bright and open and bursting with sunlight, so different from the darkness he'd come to accept as his life. Now, though….

He set his briefcase down with a contented smile and threw his keys in a bowl on the hall table. He strolled across the room and dropped his jacket over the back of their Jared-sized couch and breathed out a grateful, "Thank god. Home again."

He loved Sophia, god only knew how much, but sometimes that little woman really got under his skin with her questions and demands and her exercises. He shuddered slightly—the way the woman would pop out of nowhere, screaming "Shift!" and throwing things at him. Jen shook his head in annoyance, until he imagined what it must look like from the outside and then broke into giggles. He shook himself all over, like a wolf shaking off rainwater. Oh well. Thank goodness they were only a few days away from a full moon. Which was probably why the Alpha annoyed him today…come to think of it, _everyone_ annoyed him today. And god help the next idiot who gave him a smug look and asked if it was _that time of the month."_

The time of the month to harvest livers? Why yes, yes it was. 

And just that quickly, the uplift he'd felt giggling at his shift exercises faded away. Jensen sighed. Sophia—everyone—only had his best interests at heart, he knew that. And Jared's Gram had helped—tons. Anyway, he'd finally stopped locking himself in the bathroom at the full moon. It had taken him way too long to really _get_ that there was no one he could hurt during his change, because he lived in a world of wolves who could more than take care of themselves, right down to the tiny cubs—and most importantly, Jared would never let him hurt anyone. 

Speaking of Jared…he sniffed, hard. At least there were some benefits from this time of month, like the way his human nose went into overdrive. He easily caught scents and…the scent he was getting now was an odd combination of the vanilla-green grass-ocean smell of his boyfriend wrapped up in…hot sauce…spices? What in the world?

He trotted around the tall, stamped-metal panel separating the kitchen from the living area and there was his boyfriend, sheepishly grinning at him over a container of buffalo mice. He had orange smears in the corners of his mouth and a dot of it on the tip of his nose. "Hi! I was planning to share, honest."

Jensen laughed—because Jared was so cute, and because no way in this lifetime was Jensen eating little roast mice in buffalo wing sauce while he was _out_ of the fur. Just because his wolf was just disgusting and would eat anything…a lot like his boyfriend, come to think of it…didn't mean that he would. 

Jared grinned and set down the dish, wiping at the sauce tinting his lips. "Mom sent over some stuff—the buffmice, and some rabbit stew. Aaand, I did some shopping before I left the city. Bought some lunchmeat and a pan of lasagna from Perdoncelli's." 

"Oh, fantastic—thanks!" While Jensen was slowly, _slowly,_ getting used to Wilk dishes, thankfully Jared tended towards preferring human food, for which Jensen was very grateful. Lasagna and fast-food burgers still beat raw elk hands down. 

"So," Jared said, and slid the Tupperware container of little orange-coated mice back onto the counter as if Jen had never seen it in his hands. "I'm all done with school 'til the end of spring break. I know you and Gram are hard at work on the next All Regions Run Night, and 'course, your shift exercises and, so…well, so…" Jared stopped babbling, took a deep breath and asked Jensen, "Are you happy here? I mean, are you comfortable here, or maybe you'd rather be back full time in the city, or somewhere you maybe wanted to live…? I know you've never really had much choice about where you lived before, so I'm wondering—"

Jensen folded his arms over his chest. "Wow, I'm feeling a little whiplash here trying to keep up. Was there an actual question in that blabbage or what?"

"Dude. I spent the whole drive here working out how I was going to say this—don't belittle the brain-work," Jared grinned and then his smile crumbled slightly at the edges, and he said, "I haven't forgotten what you said, y'know, that you felt like I railroaded you into this whole—being stuck with me and my life thing?"

Jensen felt a prick of unhappiness at the way Jared's face fell. He shook his head. "Jared, that's not exactly what I meant. Trust me, love; I'm grateful to be here." He got into Jared's space, and linked his arms around his neck, pulled Jared down to him. He pressed a soft, dry kiss onto Jared's cheek, and grinned when just like clockwork, Jared blushed dark red and smiled a little goofily. "And I do love you, Jay. Because of you, I get to know what that is, how it feels. I _understand_ what it means now. And I've got you—and your family—to thank for that."

"Oh gosh," Jared stammered. "You-you make it sound like you were so broken—you weren't; you were just hurt. We just helped you heal, is all."

"Jared, I was that broken, really. Anyway, you're trying to ask me something. Or tell me something, it was a little hard to figure out."

Jared's grin was wide—the one that brought the dimples out in full force and made his eyes look even more fox-like. "Come on," he said, "grab some plates and stuff—let's eat outside while we talk about it."

They went out through the main room's French doors to the little patio, set the wooden plank table with plates and silverware. Jared served them both big helpings of the lasagna and Jensen opened a bottle of wine and filled their glasses. He waited patiently while Jared muttered something in a lilting voice over their food and then they ate a few quiet, appreciative bites before he nudged Jared to speak again. Jared toyed with the pasta on his plate, dragging little circles through the sauce with his fork ….

"So, I've been thinking," Jared said. "About coming up here full time, that's why I asked if you felt at home here. Whether you were happy."

Jensen laid his fork down and stared at Jared, took in the way his eyes shifted, from blue-green to amber to ocean green, and the uncertain tilt to his smile. "Well, I'm actually pretty happy here," Jensen said, his voice going soft as he thought about it, giving real consideration to how he felt. "I feel safe, and yeah, I'm comfortable and I'm getting used to the stupid amount of money ya'll seem to take for granted. I love working for your grandmother. I feel productive. I feel free, and she's helping me to feel freer, so yes. I feel at home. But…I love you Jared; I'll feel at home wherever we are together. How do _you_ feel? Why would you give up your dream? You don't need to; I hope you can see that."

"Jen, part of the reason I left was to find myself. Become my own man, you know, and not a reflection of June or Jeff or Dad…I thought I could only find what I wanted in the human world. And yeah—I _did."_ He grinned at Jensen. "And now I'm ready to find myself here. I can teach here too. Or maybe at the school right outside of the pack lands. That way the cubs that go there would have someone to turn to when they needed it…I don’t know. I have to work for me, you know. Can't just sit around."

Jensen nodded. He got that, of course. He respected that. He just needed to be certain that Jared wasn't giving up something vital in some mistaken drive to protect him. 

"I can hear you thinking," Jared said. Jensen startled, _hard,_ and Jared rolled his eyes. "No, fer Fen's sake, you goof—can't read your mind. I just meant…I know you think I'm trying to protect you, but honestly, Jen, I think you've got that more than covered. You're one hell of a wolf, definitely under Fenrir's eye. No one is going to fuck with you, not more than once," Jared said, beaming at Jensen. Jensen could feel his cheeks go ridiculously red at Jared's praise. It was embarrassing—but it felt so good to be complemented on something that didn't involve his mouth or his ass, and what he did with them—Jensen huffed out bad thoughts and inhaled only good. He did the exercise a few times, until he felt calm, just like Sophia had taught him to do.

"Yeah…anyway," Jared exhaled, sharply, "My decision involves you, sure, but you know what? I would have headed back home eventually. It's just, this way, I get to come home with the love of my life." 

The sun was highlighting Jay's silly, adorable dimples, and he was looking at Jensen like Jensen was, _god,_ something amazing. 

Jensen relaxed inside himself a bit more. This was his home, and this was his boyfriend— _mate—_ and he was happy. Judging by the gentle wash of emotion he felt licking up against his skin, so was Jared. 

"What do you say to going for a run after dinner, just you and me?" Jensen asked and let Jared's wave of thrilled, happy surprise surf over him and sink right under his skin.

Fin

  



End file.
